power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Megaforce
Power Rangers Megaforce (often abbreviated as PRM or Megaforce) is the 20th season of Power Rangers coinciding with the series 20th anniversary. The series is primarily based on Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The sequel Power Rangers Super Megaforce started airing in February 2014. Synopsis Since 1993, Earth has been protected by the mighty Power Rangers. When Zordon disappeared, he left Gosei in charge of protecting the Earth, who has been doing so with his robotic assistant Tensou. However, an evil organization of aliens known as the Warstar begin their descent to Earth in order to conquer it, Gosei responds to the emergency by calling upon five teenagers with attitude to form a new team of Power Rangers. Not only do they face off the Warstar, but also a species of Toxic Beasts and a robotic army who wish to take Earth for themselves. Later, the Mega Rangers gain an ally by the name of Robo Knight, a powerful android created by Gosei, who assists them in their battle against these adversaries. Slogan "Earth Defenders! Never Surrender! Production "Power Rangers Megaforce" was trademarked by Saban Brands in 2011 during the run of Power Rangers Samurai. Due to the audition calls for Power Rangers (which Rangers were not identified outright) involving a black ranger, there were speculations that it may be Power Rangers' reinterpretation of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. The official name was then revealed as "Power Rangers Megaforce" with the descriptions reflecting it is indeed a Goseiger adaptation. However, leaked casting sides and other information also showed Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger influence, which was revealed to be part of the show's second season Super Megaforce. Characters Rangers Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Legendary Rangers Civilians * Ernie * Mr. Burley * Jordan * Roy * Barry * Howie Villains *Warstar **Admiral Malkor **Creepox **Vrak **Loogies **Zombats **Insectoid Monsters ***Scaraba ***Yuffo ***Virox ***Dragonflay ***Beezara ***Dizchord *Toxic Mutants **Bigs **Bluefur **Toxic Monsters ***Hisser ***Psychotick ***Shadow Serpent ***Distractor ***Mummy ***Kesaran ***Gremlin ***Skyfish ***Nojoke ***Dream Snatcher ***Glytcher *Robots **Metal Alice ***Rotox ***Rico the Robot *The Armada **The Messenger Arsenal Zords Episodes Games * Power Rangers Megaforce (video game) - Nintendo 3DS Notes *The first half of the morphing call, "It's Morphin Time", is the same as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alien Rangers and Zeo. The second half, "Go Go Megaforce", is similar to Samurai's (Go Go Samurai). **Coincidentally, in both Mighty Morphin' and Megaforce, ***the yellow ranger gets a tiger. ***Pink Ranger gets a flying zord. ***Red ranger gets a dragon. *This is the second season where the main theme for the season has been in a similar tune to the previous season, in this case, it uses the same theme as Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. The first was with the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Power Rangers Zeo. In both cases, the "Go Go Power Rangers" theme is used to different degrees. A part of the song is similar to the theme of Lost Galaxy. *This is the first Power Rangers series to use footage from multiple, previously unadapted Super Sentai series in a single episode. The episodes where Troy dreams with the Mega War as Mega Mission uses footage from both Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. *This is the first anniversary season where the main Sentai counterpart, (Goseiger), is not counted as an anniversary season. However, it also uses footage from Gokaiger, which is an anniversary season. *This is the first season that excludes a mecha that was present in its Sentai counterpart. *In the opening at 0:01, the person behind the morpher is actually Troy's Super Sentai counterpart. This error is unedited for unknown reasons. *This is the first season since Wild Force where characters wear the same clothing every episode. **This is also the first season to have the characters wear the same clothing every episode in which the characters in question don't have a uniform. *This is also the first season since Operation Overdrive to feature the original Red-Black-Blue-Yellow-Pink main team formation. *This is the first season to have its UK premiere on terrestrial free to air TV, as it airs on Channel 5 starting in Augusthttp://www.toymaster.co.uk/live/2013/07/competition-power-rangers-megaforce/ but had yet to appear on a subscription channel. All previous seasons premiered on Sky One, Fox Kids, Jetix or Nickelodeon. In October, Megaforce reruns started on Nicktoons, Nickelodeon itself having apparently dropped the show. *This is the first season after Turbo to end with a cliffhanger leading into the next season. *This season aired concurrent with the Super Sentai series Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *This is the only season where the Zords share the same names as their Sentai counterparts *This and Super Megaforce are the only seasons in the Neo-Saban era where the Rangers don't have a Power-Up to use exclusively on the Megazord as well uses the cockpit footage of the Sentai Series. *This season premiered in Japan on Toei Channel on October 10th, 2016. External links * Power Rangers Megaforce Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website See Also